


Piece Of Cake!

by LizardScalesFairyTales



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Garycake au, Gen, i love this au, it's so fun, lightningukun's garycake au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardScalesFairyTales/pseuds/LizardScalesFairyTales
Summary: Based off of lightningukuns Garycake au!In this AU, Mooncake is an entity that can fuse with any other living being at will. While fused, the host has access to Mooncake's laser and flying abilities, though being hard to control.On top of the breach that needs to be closed, Gary now has to deal with keeping Mooncake safe in his body while dealing with the severe amounts of decay induced by the large amounts of energy Mooncake carries.





	1. Mooncake Finds A Home(osapien)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUE: "Where do you want to get a healthy snack Gary?"
> 
> Gary: *scoffs* "I want a _cookie_."
> 
> HUE: "I SAID A _HEALTHY SNACK_ GAR-"

They were gone! The nice men who’d taken him inside their ship where all gone! E-351 picked up speed as the horrific images of the ships eviscerated crew flickered across his vision. He’d flown away through a hole blasted into the side of the ship when the Lord Commander had attacked, not able to fuse with any of the ships crew before they’d all been blow to smithereens. 

“Hmmmmm!” E-351 hummed in fear, eyes darting around the vast expanse of space before him for some semblance of life.

He hated being alone but no matter what he did, he always ended up lost in space. The Lord Commander was partly to blame for that of course. Every time he found nice, friendly people to stay with, the meanie always ended up killing them, or bribing them to hand him over. It was a depressing situation to be sure. He still had no idea why the Little Angry Grey Man wanted him in the first place!

“Ch-Chookity?” E-351 called out, slowing down a bit so he could take in the sights around him. 

There was nothing. He’d been so panicked when he was flying away he hadn’t realized he’d flown into an unknown section of space. E-351 looked around worriedly, taking small scared huffs of breath and looking every possible direction for some sign of life, a planet, event a stray asteroid.

“Chookity...” He sighed, slumping and allowing himself to drift through the weightlessness of space.

He closed his eyes, deciding to sleep for a bit and try looking for somewhere to stay tomorrow. He was already pretty tired from the attack on his deceased friends ship, so flying every which way for who knows how long wouldn't do him any good. 

E-351 whimpered slightly as he thought of the crew members he’d met, along with their kind Captain. They’d named him E-351, and while he hadn’t really liked that name, the fact that they'd been so nice to him after he’d been alone for so long made him grateful nonetheless. He’d even been planning on fusing with the strong and capable looking Captain when he had the chance to get away from the nosey scientists.

The Lord Commander had ruined so many of his homes and friends, he’d been hoping to get ahead of the attack and protect the crew members of the Scarlet Lance fleet by combining his powers with the Captains, but of course things hadn’t gone his way. He supposed it might have something to do with his unwillingness to fuse without trusting his host first.

E-351 had always gone out of his way to learn about other life forms before fusing with them, especially because once fused any toxic thoughts or cruel intentions of his host would become his own. They didn’t control him per se, but their feelings melded a bit, and it was very unpleasant if he chose the wrong person.

E-351 let his thoughts drift to the Captain and the last things he had been able to hear from the man before everything had fallen apart. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“-amazing sir, a biological wonder!”

The Captain smiled and rubbed E-351’s head, illiciting a small coo from him. “Is that so? Seems like you’re more of a miracle than I thought, little guy!’

“Chookity!” E-351 cheered, happy with the praise and head rubs.

“We’ll need to run some test sir, but the gravity of the creature’s abilities is-”

“Alright! Settle down Jason, you might break something.” The Captain teased, giving E-351 another pat on the head, then stepping away to allow some more scientist to look over the alien.

Jason scowled and slumped a bit, then scoffed and crossed his arms. “So I’m excited! This is a new species with incredible abilities Captain, I have a right!”

E-351 inched away from Jason a little anxiously, scooting over to the Captain on the other side of the observation table and giving the Captain puppy dog eyes for more pets.

The Captain chuckled and pet the little alien some more. “Never said you didn’t Jason, just don’t scare the little guy. He’s cute, but we still don’t know how he’ll react to you if you keep the hyper act up.”

Jason blushed and nodded nervously. “Oh. Yeah, right. Uh, sorry sir.’

The Captain picked E-351 up and gave him a small hug, then turned the alien to face Jason. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to E-351. He has feelings you know, and he seems pretty smart!”

E-351 hummed in agreement and gave Jason a little pout.

“Ah-ha! O-okay? Sorry, E-351, for being all...weird?”

“Chookity!” 

“Um, does-does that mean we’re good?” Jason asked, scratching his chin in confusion. “ I’m gonna have to make a translator aren’t I?”

The Captain shrugged and started towards the door. “I don’t see why not. Well, I’m gonna go report this to the higher ups, see if they can send us some more funding so we can actually afford that translator I know you’re already planning on making.”

Jason rolled his eyes sarcastically and picked up E-351 carefully, petting his head softly when the alien shifted uncomfortably. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but when you’re on your way back could you get me that circuit board I left in your desk drawer?”

“If I do, will you stop putting your things in my desk drawers?” The Captain asked.

Jason smiled triumphantly as E-351 finally relaxed in his hold and cooed. “Nope! Come on E-351, we have some more tests to do, then we can eat some ice cream sandwiches!”

“HmmHmmm!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

E-351 sniffled, silently grieving his now deceased friends. He held a slight hope that at least one of the crew members had survived but the Lord Commander was brutal, so the probability of that was minimal at best. He only barely managed to escape, and he could fly and breath in space. The others were not so lucky.

As E-351 drifted slowly across the endless expanse of space, he vowed that should he ever see another life form even slightly worthy of being his host, he wouldn't hesitate. After all the countless lives he’d had to watch be so cruelly wiped away, he didn’t think he’d be able to bring himself to run away again when the Lord Commander attacked. He couldn't bare to see another life form lose their life because of him, he simply wouldn’t survive it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“1891-C is back online.” Gary droned, shutting the lid to the satellites circuitry and wiping at his forehead despite the lack of sweat and the helmet he was wearing. It was a habit he still couldn't break even after five years, despite all the time he spent in space, he still forgot sometimes

Gary looked around the satellite for a moment for any last minute repairs he might still need to do (he still managed to forget some stuff even after five years as a satellite mechanic) then sat on the side of the satellite.

“HUE? By any chance, is it still Thursday?”

“It’s been Thursday for the last-72- hours.” HUE responded.

Gary smiled hopefully and leaned over to another, smaller lid on the satellite. “Sweet. Then it’s still on.” 

Gary opened the lid and placed his supplies next to him, then leaned back and relaxed. The projector in the satellite flickered on and a familiar scene between two enemies flashed to life. Gary smiled, remembering watching this show when he’d still been a free man on earth. He still had a lot to catch up on, especially since HUE almost never let him finish a whole episode, but at least he had one thing to look forward to when his sentence was over. Maybe one of the only things to look forward to.

“Gary, your break is over.” HUE reminded him.

Gary frowned and gestured to the holo screen weakly, already knowing how this argument ended, like it had always ended for the last five years. “But the guy who killed Eduardo Talakinta-talabacias father hasn’t prepared to die yet!”

Before HUE could respond to his excuse, Gary’s eye caught sight of a small green dot skittering across his screen. He squinted in confusion.

“Dang, there’s a-there’s a pixel on the loose.”

The loose pixel continued to sway and zig zag across the screen, Gary following the small dots adventure curiously. His frown deepened as the dot seemed to actually grow in size, but before he could voice any concern, the dot became a ball and then everything was green.

“Whoooooo!” an alien voice cried out.

Gary flailed his arms as a strange sensation sent a shiver throughout his entire body like a static shock laced with fire and ice. “Uuuugh!”

There was a pressure on the front of his helmet, and he couldn’t see, it was just so bright- “AHHH! It’s eating my faaaaace! It’s eating my fa- It’s a face eater! AAAUUGHHH!

The alien pressure and sensation started to fade as Gary flailed around, his vision finally clearing, and then nothing. Gary rubbed and patted around the front of his helmet anxiously. He was sure something had run into him or shocked him or something.

“Agh! Huh!...Oh…uhhh...where did it go?”

“Where did what go, Gary?” HUe asked cautiously, his robotic voice betraying concern despite having no real ability to express emotion.

“I saw-There was a thing! I saw a thing and it ran into me! It-I definitely felt something HUE! What was that?”

“You seem to have experienced a power surge in your suit Gary. Perhaps you came in contact with a stray cricut?”

“A power surge? No, HUE, what I saw wasn’t- It was a thing! An alien or-or something! I still feel kinda…”

“Your break is already over Gary, perhaps you should come to the medical bay for a check up?”

Gary huffed, shifting to his feet uncomfortably and readying himself to leap over to the ship. Gary stumbled a bit as he stood, his whole body feeling off balance. He felt...heavy? But lighter at the same time? Like he was more solid, but gravity was all wonky too. For a moment he actually felt tempted to take HUE up on his offer, after all, he was feeling pretty off right now.

“Chookity!”

Gary whipped his head around, looking around for the familiar voice he was sure he’d heard when that thing had run into him. He scowled at the great expanse of nothingness he was met with when he looked around. It didn’t make any sense! He was sure he’d heard it again! Maybe it was just HUE?

“Wha-What was that? HUE? What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything Gary. That was you. I strongly advise you to come to the medical bay for a check up, you do not seem well.” HUE said.

“Me? Hue, I think I would know if I said something. I know I’m a bit of a chatter box but I do actually put some thought into what I say. Usually.”

Gary shook off the strange feeling thrumming though his limbs and jumped over to the ship, yelping as he seemed to put too much force into his push. He surged forward with more power then he had meant to and almost slammed into the airlock door.

“ _Whoa!_ Wow, I-I guess I’ve been working out? Or, getting better? At that. Better at jumping. Okay.”

“Please come to medical bay at once Gary. I need to do some medical checks.” HUE urged as Gary stepped into the airlock warily.

“Uh-huh. Sure HUE. And what makes you think I’m falling for that again?”

“Falling for what, Gary?” HUE asked.

Gary scoffed and set aside his repair supplies. “ _Um?_ Falling for the trick where you tell me there's a medical emergency or a special surprise but it’s actually just you giving me a shot like last time? Or the time before that? Or before that?!”

“I did what I had to do to give you your necessary injections, Gary.” HUE insisted.

“Yeah? Well I’m gonna do what _I_ have to do to avoid another mini vampire spear in my meat temple! I’m gonna go change HUE, peace out!”

“Gary-”

“I said PEACE OUT, HUE!” Gary interrupted, waving a hand to the ceiling and making his way to his room.

Gary marched past a small group of S.A.M.E.S distractedly, wobbling a bit as he walked. His whole body felt so weird and he didn’t even know why! It was the strangest sensation too. He couldn’t put is finger on what it was, but it reminded him of drowning but kinda the opposite. Well, okay, maybe not. That didn’t make any sense now that he was thinking over the analogy.

“What is my _damage?_ Did I hit my head?” Gary mumbled, pulling off his helmet and tossing it onto his bed lazily.

Gary made his way to his bedroom mirror so he could undo the horrible helmet hair he knew he must have. He winced in discomfort as he ran a hand through his hair, his fingers catching onto something that definitely didn't feel like hair. Weird.

“Must be some nasty tangles…” He mumbled.

Gary rubbed his face and looked into the mirror, blinking slowly as the image in his reflection registered.

“...What...The... _Fu_ -”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to lightningukun from Tumblr for letting write about their au! This is such a cool idea and I'm honored to write about it!
> 
> Comments and critique are always welcomed, (And honestly your feedback keeps me going.) So if you see something you like, or don't like, feel free to tell me about it!


	2. Gary Is Understandably Surprised, But We Aren't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary: Exists.
> 
> Mooncake: It's Free Real Estate.

E-351 sighed sadly as they passed another lifeless asteroid. They’d been floating miserably through space for about a week now and they were starting to lose hope of ever finding another lifeform before they tired out and the Lord Commander found them. They were just so tired of being alone and running away from the Lord Commanders capture.

E-351 looked around listlessly, eyes almost missing the spot of white in the distance.

“Chookity?” E-351 raised their antenna hopefully and started heading towards the white spot.

There was a chance it was just space debris or an especially sun bleached space rock, but Mooncake really hoped it wasn’t. He was so exhausted and scared, he just wanted to find somewhere, or someone to hide in.

“Hmmm?” As E-351 got closer they realized that a faint light was emanating from the object. In fact, the object was no object at all, but a fully functioning ship! And where there were ships, there was life!

“Chookity! Wa-Pa!” E-351 waggled their nubs happily and flew full speed ahead.

This was it! They were finally safe! Now all they needed to do was find a suitable host-Anyone would do at this point! A long as they could find someone to fuse with then maybe, just maybe they’d be able to hide away from the Lord Commander. Maybe this time, no one would have to die.

As E-351 got closer their eyes locked onto a small figure resting on the side of a nearby satellite. They seemed to not be a robot, as they were watching a holoscreen and Mooncake knew from experience that robots didn’t do things like relax or watch T.V. That was a living creature down there.

“Hmmm, Pok pok!” E-351 nodded to themselves. 

They’d decided! This would be their new host! E-351 picked up speed and readied themselves for the fusion, their body glowing slightly as they neared their target. As they got mere yards away from their soon to be host, they closed their eyes.

“Whoooooo!”

The creature flailed their arms but it was no use, the fusion already in progress the moment their bodies came in contact with each other.

“Uuuugh!”

The creature continued to struggle uselessly and E-351 had to push down the small pangs of guilt they felt over fusing with an unwilling being. He wasn’t hurting it, he was sure he was being gentle, but he still felt guilty.

“AHHH! It’s eating my faaaaace! It’s eating my fa- It’s a face eater! AAAUUGHHH!”

E-351 felt their foam shift and settle into their new host and the creature seemed to sense it as well, lowering their arms and calming down. They could start to feel what the creature was feeling now. They were worried, anxious and...lonely.

The creature rubbed and patted around the front of their helmet anxiously. He could feel how confused they was over the fusion. 

“Agh! Huh!...Oh…uhhh...where did it go?” The creature asked.

“Where did what go, Gary?” A robotic voice responded cautiously.

E-351 was shocked the disembodied voice answered from out of nowhere, but the creature-Gary he was called- didn’t seemed worried, so he supposed he shouldn’t be either.

“I saw-There was a thing! I saw a thing and it ran into me! It-I definitely felt something HUE! What was that?”

So the voice was named HUE? Where were they? Were they inside the ship?

“You seem to have experienced a power surge in your suit, Gary. Perhaps you came in contact with a stray cricut?”

“A power surge? No, HUE, what I saw wasn’t- It was a thing! An alien or-or something! I still feel kinda…”

E-351 felt Gary’s anxiety rise and he felt guilty again. They hadn’t meant to scare Gary, but they were desperate! They’d had no choice...

“Your break is already over Gary, perhaps you should come to the medical bay for a check up?”

Gary huffed and E-351 felt as Gary positioned himself to jump over to the ship. He wanted to help Gary, just to let him know he wasn’t a threat. Maybe Gary would feel better if he saw how great being fused with him could be? He could fly, and E-351 knew that was something a lot of life forms liked to do! Maybe Gary liked to fly too!

“Chookity!”

E-351 was not prepared for the whiplash he experienced when Gary suddenly snapped his head around. Gary’s anxiety and confusion started up again, clouding his thoughts and making him nervous. The negative feelings only seemed to grow as Gary didn't seem to find what he was looking for, frustration making its way into the mix of whirling emotions.

“Wha-What was that? HUE? What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything Gary. That was you. I strongly advise you to come to the medical bay for a check up, you do not seem well.” HUE said.

“Me? HUE, I think I would know if I said something. I know I’m a bit of a chatter box but I do actually put some thought into what I say. Usually.”

E-351 felt Gary try to shake off his feelings and ready himself to jump over to the ship once again. E-351 called upon his powers, lifting Gary just as he pushed off and sending both of them careening towards the ship. They surged forward with more power then he had meant to use and they almost slammed into the airlock door.

“Whoa! Wow, I-I guess I’ve been working out? Or, getting better? At that. Better at jumping. Okay.”

“Please come to medical bay at once Gary. I need to do some medical checks.” HUE urged as Gary stepped into the airlock warily.

Feelings of distrust flooded Gary’s mind as flickering memories of needles and S.A.M.E.S whizzed past E-351’s perception. Something told him that Gary had something against the medical bay and if Gary didn’t like it, neither did he!

“Uh-huh. Sure HUE. And what makes you think I’m falling for that again?”

“Falling for what, Gary?” HUE asked.

Gary set aside his repair supplies as a wave of annoyance rushed through him. “Um? Falling for the trick where you tell me there's a medical emergency or a special surprise but it’s actually just you giving me a shot like last time? Or the time before that? Or before that?!”

“I did what I had to do to give you your necessary injections, Gary.” HUE insisted.

“Yeah? Well I’m gonna do what _I_ have to do to avoid another mini vampire spear in my meat temple! I’m gonna go change HUE, peace out!”

“Gary-”

“I said PEACE OUT, HUE!” Gary interrupted, waving a hand to the ceiling as he exited the airlock.

Gary marched past a small group of S.A.M.E.S distractedly, wobbling a bit as he walked. E-351 felt the the weight imbalance as well, but they weren't worried. Their past hosts all suffered from the same thing, but they always acclimated in a few days time, no problem! Soon, Gary wouldn’t even bother walking once he realized just how fun flying could be.

E-351 felt Gary start to relax as he headed inside his room, a messy, small area E-351 supposed was the man's private quarters.

“What is my _damage?_ Did I hit my head?” Gary mumbled, pulling off his helmet and tossing it onto his bed lazily.

Gary made his way to his bedroom mirror and E-351 started to feel a bit anxious. While his hosts did eventually acclimate to their new abilities, not all of them appreciated the physical changes that came with them. He hoped Gary wasn’t overly attached to his skin color.

E-351 winced in discomfort as Gary ran a hand through his hair, his fingers catching onto E-351’s antenna and tugging at them carelessly. E-351 almost forgot that not all life forms had antenna. He really hoped Gary would grow used to them too. Having his antenna pulled on was not a pleasant feeling.

“Must be some nasty tangles…” Gary mumbled.

Gary rubbed his face and looked into the mirror, blinking slowly as the image in his reflection registered.

Before E-351 could even take in his new appearance, a sudden wave of emotions hit him like a Empirium Cruiser lightfolding right into him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _-uck?!_ ”

“Chookity!” Gary saw his reflection say, with HIS mouth.

“What?! No. No! You’re not me! What _are_ you?” Gary accused, taking a step away from the mirror in horror.

“Chookity?” He felt his face move as his reflection frowned in confusion for a moment.

Gary recoiled as his reflection actually responded to him and slapped a hand to his face in despair. 

“That’s not an answer! What did you _do_ to me?! I’m- _I’m_ -”

“Chookity chookity!”

Gary scowled and pressed his pointer finger into his reflections face.

“Okay, so unless you’re a pokemon or something, I’m _pretty sure_ that’s not your name.”

“Choookity.” His reflection agreed.

Gary pressed his lips together uncomfortably, realizing that he’d felt himself speak every time his reflection had, though not on his own accord. 

“So-how-What's that supposed to mean?! Is this like a _‘I am Groot’_ thing? Are you speaking an alien language? Can you say literally _anything_ else?”

“Hmmm.” His face contorted into a sad pout for a moment as he felt himself hum, then revert back to his previous expression of confusion.

Was this thing controlling him? How was it even _in_ him? Why did it give him green spots? Why was it’s voice kind of adorable? So many questions!

“Okay... well, I guess that’s a little variety. So, no human words?”

“Dookity-Pa!” This time he was sure that was coming from him. He’d felt himself say that, but that definitely wasn't’ something he’d actually _said_. 

“Alright then...” Gary sighed, focusing intently on his face for a few moments before tentatively reaching up and poking his now green, splotchy cheek.

“Chookity.”

Gary flinched as his mouth moved on its own accord, pulling his hand away from his face.

“Okay, uh, okay, okay. Um…” Gary finally took a step back from his mirror and got a better view of himself.

He was green. 

He sighed miserably, running a heavy hand down his cheek in some vain attempt to wipe away all the green splotches scattered across his skin like paint on a four year olds art project. How was he supposed to explain this to HUE? Or Quinn? Heck, how was he supposed to explain this to himself?! 

“What is _happening_ …?” He mumbled anxiously, running his hand through his hair nervously before wincing as his finger caught something.

“Hmmm! Mhh-Pa!”

“Yeah, _ow_. What is this?” Gary asked as he gently pushed his hair aside and uncovered the strange appendage sticking out from his head.

“Aw, what? _No way_ …”

Before Gary could wrap his finger around the antenna, he felt whatever it was that was inside him curl them, and that was about the same moment Gary had had enough.

“ _Ho-ho-ho-kay!_ Wow! That’s...yeah. No thank you!”

“Chookity Pa.”

Gary cringed in discomfort as he felt his antenna-Wait, no! The whatever-it-was-that-was-inside-him’s antenna! They weren’t his! No siree! 

The antenna that definitely weren’t his straightened out and poked out from his hair, bending slightly when Gary tried to grab them again. It seemed like the whatever it was that was inside him was controlling those things, not that Gary had any interest in moving them around. Actually, he really needed to learn this things name.

“So-so what’s your name again? Cause I’m super confused by you already and calling you The Whatever in my head isn't helping.”

“Chookity?” 

Gary watched with vague fascination as his face contorted into one of innocent confusion before returning to it’s more stressed and anxious state. Gary frowned and shook his head. 

“Yeah, see? Still not helping. Like, what’s your deal? Why did you make me the nasty child of the princess and the frog?” He complained, poking his green skin in distaste.

This time Gary’s face pulled into a small, annoyed pout, then turned thoughtful.

“Hmmm...Chookity!” Gary smiled, or, The Whatever smiled.

Suddenly Gary was seeing and hearing flickers of voices and people he’d never seen before and he gasped in alarm. Some guy-Jason- how did he know this guys name was Jason?- smiling triumphantly while holding him in his arms.

“-Come on E-351, we have some more tests to do, then we can eat some ice cream sandwiches!”

How was Jason holding him? He was way bigger than this guy. Unless he was super small? Was E-351 his name? No, his-my name is Gary! _His_ name is E-351. But that name kind of sucked. Had he been small before? Why wasn’t he small now? Where were his arms? Why did he have arms? Why-

“Can-can you _stop!?_ ” Gary yelled, waving his hand and pressing his other hand into his eyes.

The visions abruptly started to fade away and Gary rubbed at his eyes, blinking away thoughts he’d never had and voices he’d never heard. That had been kinda scary. Had that been E-351’s memories?

“Wow...Okay, warn me next time you do that, E-351! You really-I don’t know _what_ you did, but it wasn't fun!” Gary demanded, waving his hands around in exasperation.

“Hmm-Pa.” E-351 said apologetically.

Gary frowned at himself for good measure, then grew thoughtful. E-351 was a name the scientists-don’t ask him how he knew about the scientists-had given him-no, not him, E-351, when they’d first found him. Gary knew he didn’t like that name, and he was even more sure that E-351 didn’t like it. 

“So, E-351 isn’t really your name, is it?” Gary asked, walking over to his bed and sitting down on the unmade blankets.

E-351 till otherwise specified nodded, and Gary couldn’t help but take the bait.

“So...Do you want a _new_ name?” He asked cautiously.

Gary shivered as a flood of joy suddenly bubbled up from inside him, catching him off guard and making him giggle reflexively.

“Chookity Pok Pok!”

“Hehe, okay, okay! Your-your new name is...uh, well, what do you look like?” Gary prodded, looking up a bit as if trying to see someone just above his head.

“Chookity.”

Before Gary could berate himself for asking a dumb question to a being who couldn’t speak english, he was abruptly pulled into another vision from inside E-351’s mind.

“-centimeters in length! Good job E-351, we’re almost done!”

Gary looked up and found himself smiling at Jason as he wrote down his measurements.

“Really, you’re doing great so far E-351. I wish those Urgling gophers had held as still as you do for measurements, would’ve saved me a few hours…”

Gary nodded and looked around, growing slightly bored with all the menial tests and looking for some form of entertainment. After a few minutes of Jason typing away at his holoscreen and oohing and awing at readings, Gary decided to wander around the room. He hovered up from the table and quietly wandered over to another countertop, stopping to look at a small mirror nestled next to some hand sanitizer.

“Chookity?”

E-351 inspected themselves in the mirror, poping their lips and widening their eyes experimentally. He was just as small, round, and green as the last time he’d seen himself, yet considering all the hosts he’d fused with before this latest adventure, he hadn’t got to see himself looking like himself in quite a while.

“Oh! Looks like someone found the mirror! Like what you see?” Jason teased, walking over to E-351 and picking him up carefully.

“We can marvel at your gorgeous complexion later, E-351. We have some more testing to do.”

“But I don’t _wannaaaaa_ …” Gary mumbled, head lolling to the side before falling over onto his bed.

“Chookity!”

Gary jumped up from his bed in surprise, head swiveling this way and that as he took in his surroundings. “ _Whoa!_ What?! Where…?”

Gary’s breathing slowed as he realized he was in his room. Not in the Scarlet Lance’s Imperium cruiser. Not in Jason’s lab. Not in front of the mirror and the hand sanitizer. He was on the Galaxy One. He’d been here for five years. He was Gary.

“Oh...Hey! I told you to _warn me_ next time!” Gary scolded, wagging his finger at an empty space above his head, unable to really scold himself.

“Oohhhhh. Chookity Pa…”

Gary rolled his eyes and sighed, unable to stay angry at the cute little alien now that he knew just how cute he’d looked. So it wasn’t just his voice that was adorable!

“You're so lucky you’re cute or you would be in for a HECK of a scolding! And I mean you are seriously cute, you look like a- a little gumdrop with a face, or a ball of neon jelly or a really fat caterp-”

Gary cut himself off, remembering something from a very long time ago. His dad, smiling with a proud, endearing look in his eyes. He was handing him something, something important and so, so small. Somthing Gary loved the moment his dad had given it to him, the moment he’d taken it out of its jar and let it crawl across the palm of his hand.

“Mooncake.”

“Chookity?”

Gary shook his head and smiled, uncounciously petting his own head. “Sorry. I meant, what do you think of the name, Mooncake?”

Gary smiled wider as a wave of warmth washed over him. He felt himself coo happily and then he was nodding too.

“Alright then! Mooncake it is.” Gary agreed.

Mooncake cooed again, and Gary laughed because everything about this was so weird! He was somehow being inhabited by some alien space gumball and he wasn’t even mad about it anymore! Sure, some of that had to do with the fact that Mooncake was adorable and he’d been too busy being scared to really be mad, but still!

“Well, now that we’ve gotten _that_ out of the way, maybe we can get around to finding a way to get you outta my-”

Gary cut himself off as his room was suddenly bathed in the glow of a red warning light. He blinked in an attempt to readjust his eyes, then blinked again before realizing that the lights were blinking too.

“Chookity?”

“Uh oh. That can’t be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to lightningukun from Tumblr for this au! I added a bit of my own headcannons about how the connection between Gary and Mooncake works, so I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> Comments and critique are always welcomed, tell me if there is anything you guys want to see in the incoming chapters!


End file.
